


Through My Fingers

by Quackyeon



Series: Kinktober 2019 [10]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Begging, Future AU, Hair Pulling, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Youngkyun has his hair from enough era because damn, a bit of after care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 03:04:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21092357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quackyeon/pseuds/Quackyeon
Summary: No one could deny Youngkyun had nice hair, and Taeyang really did appreciate it.





	Through My Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> \- Hair pulling   
\- fingering   
\- begging (i guess, maybe begging for begging?)   
\- kitchen sex
> 
> This is so incredibly late, but somehow I don't actually hate everything about this, so I guess that is a plus.

Youngkyun's hair was glorious, Taeyang would never deny that - he wasn't sure anyone could deny how fantastic it is. He loved running his hand through it, and he knew that Youngkyun loved that too. Youngkyun always leaned into the touches, as if asking for more, wanting him to give him more and he loved it. Taeyang was pretty sure that his love of Youngkyun's hair was probably a bit too much, but his boyfriend had never told him it was. Youngkyun was looking like a full snack in the kitchen, his bangs tied back away from his face as he hummed, trying to decide what he was going to cook for dinner. Taeyang came in behind him and wrapped an arm around his boyfriend. "Hey cutie," Taeyang said with a smile, pressing a kiss to Youngkyun's cheek."You look really good today." Youngkyun laughed a little. 

"Tae, you've seen me already today." Youngkyun turned around and wrapped his arms around Taeyang's neck, giving him a slow kiss. "And you told me how beautiful I was when you took me in the shower." Youngkyun said with a little laugh as Taeyang lifted to sit him up on the table. Youngkyun wrapped his arms around Taeyang, pulling him close, Taeyang between the others thighs. He kissed him a little deeper. "Wanna go again Tae?" Youngkyun teased, Taeyang didn't nod but he really wanted to. He kissed the other again, this time a little harder. Youngkyun laughed a little and kissed back, Taeyang's hand went to his hair and gave it a little tug. Taeyang then ran his hand through the others hair, gently mumbling about how pretty it was. 

Youngkyun blushed a little, "You're so bias." He said quietly, eyes closing as Taeyang continued to kiss his jaw as he stroked the others hair, Taeyang loved to work other smaller up like this, he was a smaller man, not that ever really came up, but Taeyang like the luxuries it afforded him, he got to see Youngkyun wearing his clothes, he got to be the one who walked with his arm around the other. He loved him, and he loved to treat him and take care of him like this. Youngkyun shifted slightly, Taeyang's other hand moving to palm Youngkyun over his jeans, Youngkyun closed his eyes tightly, arms wrapped around the other, pulling him a little closer. 

Taeyang kept going, mouth on the mans neck, some hair between his fingers - giving it a little tug. Youngkyun got a little louder, pressing his hips forward, causing Taeyang's own hand to press against his own pubic bone as well as Youngkyun's crotch more. Taeyang moved, opening the others jeans, hand trapped between the pants and the others boxers, kissing at his neck a little harder. "You're so fucking hot." He breathed against Youngkyun's skin, hand moving to stroke the other now under the boxers. Younkyun letting out a few louder sounds, Taeyang tugging the others hair a little harder. Youngkyun shifting slightly, moving to roll his hips a little hard. 

"Tae." he breathed out, Taeyang tugged a little harder and Youngkyun couldn't help but cry out, almost begging the other to give him more, although holding back. Youngkyun liked to make the other work for it, Taeyang knew that but he never back down from a challenge, he kept going, stroking the other a little faster, thumb teasing over the head of the others dick. He bit down on Youngkyun's neck causing the younger to cry out, arching back a little. Youngkyun gripped onto Taeyang's shoulder a little tighter, digging his fingers in a little bit. He made a small sound shifting closer to Taeyang. "C'mon baby, give me more." 

Taeyang smirked a little, "you're right, this won't do." he moved back pulling Youngkyun off the counter and without giving him a chance to catch his bearings he spun him around and bent him over the worktop of the kitchen counter. Youngkyun let out a small sound, not in protest but more in shock. Taeyang smirked, he loved the way that the other adjusted, rolling his hips sightly as he shifted back to try to entice Taeyang. Taeyang ran his hand over what of the other ass that he could see, gently teasing it. "C'mon you know I love hearing you say it." Taeyang whined a little, hand tracing over the others ass, hand moving to stroke through the others hair, giving it a gentle tug. "Youngkyun, you know what I want to hear." 

Youngkyun remained quiet, making a few soft sounds, and it was frustrating, Taeyang wanted to hear him tell him how much he wanted him. Taeyang moved back hand releasing the others hair, pushing his own pants down slightly and pressing his hard length against the others ass, getting a louder noise from the smaller man. "Tae. fingers first." He said, not quite what Taeyang was looking for - but he guessed he could work with it. He moved to grab the lube that they kept handily in one of the kitchen drawers, when they first moved in Taeyang had put some in most rooms - always hidden, they weren't planning on traumatising their friends or family when they came over for a visit. Although Taeyang was pretty sure that Inseong's daughter had found some when she came round last - as Inseong had made a small comment about it. It must have been in the study as Taeyang was sure that was the only place where the lube was flavoured. 

Youngkyun was receptive to the fingers, moving his hips back with the man's movements. Taeyang knew how to work his boyfriend up, they had been together long enough that they knew each other's bodies, that they knew how to make each other feel good. Taeyang had loved that Youngkyun had grown his hair long, he loved running his fingers through it, he loved tugging it. His hand moving to pull the hairband out of the others hair, letting his hair fall forward over his face. It wasn't going to be long - he imagined - that the others hair would be in his eyes. Taeyang could never resist. Second finger pushed in and stretching the other out, third going in and Youngkyun had shifted his hips slightly to get an angle that he preferred. Taeyang wished the other would just say it, so he kept teasing, he knew eventually one of them would break - and even if he had to hold the base of the others dick to stop him finishing he would. Youngkyun kept going hips rolling with Taeyang's fingers. 

"Are you going to put it in, or is this how you're getting me off today?" Youngkyun said although it came out a little breathy as he was on his stomach as well as Taeyang pressing his fingers against his prostate. 

Taeyang reached to the others hair, grabbed a handful and gave it a sharp tug back, Youngkyun's neck pulled back, he moaned at the movement, hips pushing back, fully penetrating himself on Taeyang's fingers. "Tell me how much you want it. Don't get sassy with me." 

"T-Tae" He breathed out, eyes shutting as Taeyang kept him in place. He knew Youngkyun would tell him if it was too much, or if it was hurting him beyond what was pleasurable to him. "Tae." He said again, hips moving slightly, "Can you just get on with it." Taeyang tugged again. "Fuck, Tae, you know what I want." 

"I know peaches but I need you to say it," He said pulling his fingers out, his hard dick pressing against Youngkyun's entrance, he teased over slowly, he knew exactly how to work the other up, and he was going to get exactly what he wanted, he knew it. He could feel Youngkyun getting impatient. "But if you can't ask for it." Taeyang said grip loosening on the others hair. Youngkyun let his head fall forward, resting against his arms on the counter. Taeyang continued to tease over the others entrance. "Or we won't finish." He said teasing the other more. He loved him - but he just really really wanted to hear it. 

"Taeyang, can you please just fuck me." Youngkyun whined, head still on his arms. "I can't do this anymore. I need you to do something before I go crazy." Taeyang would sometimes look for more, ask for more but he also knew that if he pushed too hard that Youngkyun could cry - he was very easy to make cry, and that was not sexy. He moved pushing in fast, he knew the other could take it - and he knew that Youngkyun cried out, he moaned as they moved together. Taeyang had set a decent pace, Youngkyun adjusting quickly, he was quiet still, doing it on purpose, Taeyang both adored and hated it, he could work for it, it was so much sweeter when Youngkyun gave him what he wanted. 

Youngkyun kept himself quiet until Taeyang moved to sharply pull his hair again, tilting the others head back as he did so. "I can't keep going if you're going to be silent on me Kim Youngkyun." He growled a little, stopping his motion to accentuate his point. Youngkyun whined a little. 

"Tae" he breathed slowly, "Tae, fuck, you're such an asshole." He said as Taeyang's other hand came down to hold his hips still. "I actually hate you." He said with a small whine. Taeyang moved to give the other one hard thrust with a sharp tug of the others hair. Youngkyun cried out at the dual stimulation. Taeyang smirked, doing it again, Youngkyun moving his hips with Taeyang's, getting louder, Taeyang let go of Youngkyun's hair and Youngkyun's head fell forward again, moaning louder, giving Taeyang what he was after. 

Taeyang sped up again, Youngkyun moaning against his arms, it wasn't long until Youngkyun came, painting the counter under him. Taeyang following shortly hand in the others hair giving it a more gentle tug. He let go of the others hair, pulling out and moving to grab something to clean Youngkyun up. He carefully finished cleaning his ass and thighs before moving to help him up off the counter. Youngkyun gave him a lazy smile. "We're ordering takeout." He mumbled, falling easily into his boyfriends arms. Taeyang gently running Youngkyun's hair through his fingers. 

"Did I hurt you?" He asked gently. 

"No, not really, it's a little sore from the pulling but you were good." Youngkyun said, resting his face against Taeyang's clothed chest. Taeyang wished he'd stripped his partner down, he moved picking him up and carrying Youngkyun into the bathroom. He started the bath running, dropped in a bath bomb and then came back to his boyfriend, stripping the clothes that were remaining off him. He moved to settle his boyfriend in the bath and gave him a slow kiss. Youngkyun kissed back and gave him a lazy smile. "You know I'm not mad, you don't have to run a bath to apologise for the hair pulling, you know I like it." 

"I know, but you said you hated me." He said quietly, moving to push Youngkyun''s hair out of his face. "I was too hard on you today wasn't I?" 

Youngkyun shook his head, moving to take Taeyang's hand and pulling it to his mouth for a kiss. "I didn't mean it, you're just such a tease." 

"And you aren't?" 

"I can't just give it away can I?" Youngkyun said with a pout, "How else would I get you riled up enough to pull my hair so hard I get a headache." he teased. 

"Do you need medicine?" 

"No - Tae, baby, calm down." Youngkyun smiled, "I am fine, I love you and I love the hair pulling, now please join me in this bath, I didn't get any kisses." He pouted and Taeyang couldn't say no to that pout, stripping down and getting the bath with his boyfriend, giving him as many kisses as he wanted.


End file.
